


Pushing Fate

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fate: A Wonderfully Cruel Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fate%3A+A+Wonderfully+Cruel+Mistress).



> I think going home made me realize I do care what happens: Because I love Her.

I stepped out of the car and said my goosbyes, promising to call her when I was home. 

I sat at the gate almost alone. 

My thoughts collecting, pooling like blood in a bruise, my heart turning that same noxious purple and black speckled pattern. 

And then the tears. 

One by one they fell from the hallows in my eyes. Like flowing emotions welled up waiting to step up to the gallows to take their turn at sealing fate.

I wished I would have turned around and ran down the hall lining the gates. 

But instead I sat. 

I think she knows I love her. 

I think she knows I want to be with her. 

I think she knows she is all I've ever wanted. 

But I can't sat for sure. 

My tears hit my soft hands. The same hands that held hers not 12 hours before hand. The hands that sat in her pockets to tie us together. 

Theu catch them. 

I want to tell her how much she mrans in more than just a friendship sort of way. 

I want her to know. 

I want her to know how I feel. 

I want her to know I would go anywhere for heFat  
I get home and fall asleep wondering if I shpuld have said something. 

Spoken up. 

Told her. 

Wondering.

Pondering. 

Hoping.

Then that silencer hits me. 

A sign that maybe she doesnt know.

A sign that maybe I should stay down.

A sign that she wouldn't have cared if I had stayed. 

A boy. A date with the guy she had mentioned. The one she had talked about. 

And those all familar tears hit me again. Tears. The sign of my own weakness and vulbetability. 

Then I start to question.

Do I go?

Do I tell her?

Do I let her know? 

Does it even matter? 

I don't feel like pushing fate is a good idea. But what if I'm missing an opportunity. 

What if. 

Those tears leave burn marks down my face showing my vulnetability and inability to hold back. Like acidic trails down my skin. 

I love her. 

I want her to know. 

I want her to love me too.

But is it the right time or am I?

Simply.

Pushing.

Fate?


End file.
